


Iron Heart

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Covering all my bases - no beta, Dirty Talk, Do not copy! Do not post on another site!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Women, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: Collection of One-shots featuring Tony Stark/Harry Potter pairings. Slash and Het included. Some FemHarry included. Explicit content. Some may be non-magic. All AU. First up; Tony goes on Dancing With The Stars, and falls arse over tea kettle for his professional dancing partener.





	1. Dancing With The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story on Ao3! I also write on fanfiction dot net as crystalpotter-weasely. Please enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.

"Tony! What have you done now?" Pepper fumed, storming into his Lab in his Malibu home.

"What? What are you screeching about now, Pep?" Tony asked, turning down his music. He was reminded every time she nagged or screamed at him, how glad he was he had never dated her. She was way too bossy!

Pepper looked like she wanted to castrate him, and he subconsciously crossed his legs. "ABC just called to confirm that you are meeting your 'Dancing Professional' at eight a.m. tomorrow. Did you really sign up for Dancing With The Stars, Tony?" She asked, exasperated.

"Oh! That starts tomorrow? Thanks for the reminder." Tony said, then turned his music back up.

Dirty deeds - done dirt cheap!  
Dirty deeds - done dirt cheap!

His AC/DC was unceremoniously turned off by an angry redhead. "What on earth were you thinking? You have too much going on to do some stupid television show, Tony! This is actually a time commitment that you will have to keep! They said you signed a legally binding contract!" Pepper exclaimed, her face turning an unappealing purple color.

"Stop, Ms. Potts!" Tony interrupted. He hated how she treated him like an incompetent child! "You should remember that you are my assistant, not my boss. I have cleared this with the Board, and Obie. They believe this will be good for public relations. I have cleared my schedule for the next two months, and will focus on finishing the plans for the Jericho Missile, and the show. Obie will be using your help at the office. I will call if I need your assistance. Now, let me get back to work." Tony said, then turned his music back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Tony arrived at the dance studio wearing track pants, and a T-shirt. Pulling into the lot, he was surprised at the sight of a dark blue Ferrari parked there. It was maybe a year old, and in excellent condition. Tony brought his large coffee to his lips as he approached the vehicle. Just then, the door opened. Tony watched as a gorgeous, redhead slithered out of the car, gracefully. Her shapely legs and ass encased in tight, black yoga pants.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Tony said, causing her to turn from where she was reaching for a bag.

Tony was instantly caught by a pair of the most mesmerizing green eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was a gorgeous crimson color, and with her high cheekbones, and full lips, she was truly beautiful.

"Hello. Are you Mr. Stark?" She asked. 

'Oh my God, that accent!' Tony thought. "Call me Tony, beautiful. Who might you be?" He said, reaching for her hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Ianthe Potter. I am your new dance partener." Ianthe said, while subtly looking him over. He looked fit enough, she supposed. His goatee was neat looking, and he was obviously handsome and charming. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief, reminding her of Sirius. He kissed the back of her hand, sending her a smouldering look.

"Charmed. I am truly blessed to have such a stunning partener." Tony said, his eyes straying to her ample chest. If he wasn't mistaken (which he never was about breasts) he would say they were real, and approximately a D cup.

His attention was broken by her snapping her fingers in his face. "Eyes up here! There you go. Let's go get started." Ianthe said, leading him into the studio.

The next three weeks was pure Hell for Tony Stark. For one thing, dancing was hard work - no joke! Ianthe was a slave driver, and Tony was constantly sore. He had also been trying to get into her pants, unsuccessfully. He knew she was attracted to him, so he finally asked her why she kept turning his invitations down.

"I don't do one night stands, Tony. That is all you have. I don't sleep around, and you don't do relationships. It would never work. Now, your frame needs work. Let's do it again." Ianthe said, straightening his shoulders.

The producers were salivating at the sexual tension between them, and Tony had not had sex with anyone since meeting Ianthe. He finally asked Rhodey what he should do.

"Ask her on a date, idiot! You have it in you to commit, Tony. You just haven't found the right one. Maybe she is it." Rhodes said, looking at him like he was crazy. "At least you know she wouldn't be after your money."

Yeah, Tony had almost forgotten about that. After their first meeting, he had done a thorough background check on her. Ianthe Verity Potter was born to a minor, British Baron. Her parents were killed when she was only a baby, and she had been raised by her Godfather. Sirius Black was an Earl, and he had died in a motorcycle accident a few years ago. He had left her his fortune, and Title. Ianthe was very wealthy, and a Lady twice-over. She had inherited several successful businesses, and several large Bank Accounts. If she sold the land she owned in England, Scotland and Wales, she would be richer than him! Anyway, the week before the show started, he finally bit the bullet.

"So. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me, tonight." Tony asked, as they ate their lunch.

Ianthe looked at Tony closely, and was surprised to see he looked nervous.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked, nonplussed.

Tony cleared his throat. "Yes. I have wanted to date you since we met, but I had to work up the nerve to ask you. Will you?" He asked.

Ianthe thought about it. She was very attracted to Tony, and she liked him. He could be quite arrogant though, and he had a reputation as a player. "What about other women? I won't be one of many, Tony." She said, watching him fidget.

"Of course not! I have not had sex once since we met, Thee. I want to see if we could make this work." Tony said earnestly.

Ianthe was very tempted. He was very attractive, and charming. He was also sexy as Hell. Was he only after a fling? She guessed she would just have to take that chance.

"Ok. Pick me up at seven?" Ianthe said, then bit her lip.

"Perfect. You won't regret it, Thee. I promise." Tony said, then leaned across the small table, and kissed her cheek. 

Ianthe blushed light pink, then got ahold of herself.

That night, Ianthe dressed in a short, black, mini dress. Her sling back, three inch heels made her legs look fantastic. Her eyes were heavily outlined and accentuated, and her hair was a riot of curls down her back. Tony had never seen her in makeup, or dressed up before, and he was speechless at the sight of her.

"You are a Goddess, Ianthe. You humble this mere mortal with your presence." Tony said, pulling his tongue back in.

"Thank you, Tony. You look very sexy, yourself." She said, and he did. Tony was wearing tight, black pants, and a charcoal grey shirt. Both were tailored to fit, and his black blazer completed the look.

Tony had taken her to popular restaurant, where he bought out the terrace. Their dinner was delicious, and they had a wonderful time. Tony could not remember the last time he laughed so much. After dinner, he took her for a walk on the beach. 

Ianthe stopped, and pulled her heels off. This put her head to just under his chin. She was a short little thing, as Tony was only five foot ten.

"I love the beach. It is so beautiful, and peaceful." She said, sighing.

Tony came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt amazing in his arms, he thought. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, my dear. Will you let me take you out again?" Tony said, nuzzling her neck. 

"Mmm. I would like that." Ianthe said, shivering at the feel of his lips next to her ear.

Tony felt her shiver, and turned her gently around. He clasped her cheek, and she tilted her head up, looking her in the eyes. 

"So beautiful." Tony whispered, then took her mouth in a searing kiss. He had been holding back all night, and he needed to taste her.

Ianthe wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, and opened her mouth for his questing tongue. Tony moaned at the taste of her, and pulled her closer. He ran his hand down her back, and over her ass, grabbing it. 

A few minutes later, she reluctantly pulled back. "We have an early start, tomorrow." Ianthe said, and Tony groaned.

"Cracking the whip, eh? I am your humble servant, Mistress." Tony said dryly.

Ianthe grinned. "I never would have guessed you were into all that, Mr. Stark! I am shocked! If only I had pearls to clutch." She said, voice rich with fake indignation.

"If you need something to clutch..." Tony started, leering playfully.

Ianthe smacked him on the arm. "Oh, you!"

Tony and Ianthe continued to joke as Happy drove her home, and after another, hot kiss, he left her there alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few nights, Tony and Ianthe continued to spend time together. He always left after an intense makeout session, never pushing her for sex. It made her realise he was not just playing with her.

Finally, the opening night of the show came. They were performing with the whole group in an opening number, and then they were doing a Waltz. The song Ianthe had chosen was 'Stay Or Leave' by Dave Matthews Band, and they danced it beautifully together. They received three 8's- which was the highest score of the night.

They really were the ones to beat. 

After they got their scores, they headed backstage. Once Tony was sure they were alone, he pressed her up against a pillar, and kissed her senseless. Ianthe gripped his shoulders and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tony grinded into her, unable to stop himself.

"Tony!" Ianthe moaned, as he started kissing down her neck.

"Five minutes!" They heard a stagehand squeak, breaking them apart.

"We will finish this, later." Tony said, eyes full of promise.

The next hour was one of the longest in Tony Stark's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Tony's door opened, he was on her. He lifted her up by the backs of her thighs, and stumbled up the stairs with their lips attached.

He dropped her onto his coverlet, then settled on top of her. His hand was scalding her breast through her dress, and his erection was pressed against her core.

"God, baby! Can't wait to be inside you." Tony groaned, as he felt her hand grip his ass.

"Tony, please!" Ianthe moaned, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He made quick work of it, then pulled her sundress over her head. All that was left on her was a pair of the palest pink panties he had ever seen, and he devoured her with his eyes.

"So hot, Thee." Tony said, and sucked a dark pink nipple into his hot mouth.

He felt her hands on his belt, and his cock twitched in his boxer briefs. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard. He started helping her, pushing down his pants and underwear until he felt her soft hand close around him. Tony shuddered at the feeling of her hands on him, and he sucked her other, straining nipple into his mouth. 

Ianthe could hardly get her hand around Tony's large cock, and she could feel herself getting even wetter in anticipation. She shimmied out of her panties, and soon felt him kissing down towards her pussy.

Tony was mesmerized by the sight of her hairless pussy. Her pink lips glistening with arousal. He licked her slit, concentrating on her clit, and thrust a thick finger inside her.

"Mmm, oh! Tony!" Ianthe exclaimed, writhing under his attentions.

"Uh! Your pussy tastes like candy." Tony mumbled against her, enjoying the feel of her, immensely.

"Tony! Do you have a condom? Want you so much!" She cried, pulling his body up.

"Your wish is my command, love." Tony said, reaching blindly into his nightstand. As soon as he pulled one out, he had it open, and rolling onto his erection. His pants were still around his knees, but he couldn't wait anymore. He rubbed the tip of his aching cock against her folds, and entered her with one thrust.

"Ahh!" Ianthe exclaimed, stiffening.

Tony moaned, and closed his eyes in ecstasy. She was so tight! He stopped moving at her obvious discomfort, and pulled his head back from where it was buried in her neck.

"Alright, Thee?" Tony asked, looking for any sign of pain. It was taking more self control than he knew he had, to stop himself from fucking her into the mattress.

"Start slowly? You are so big." Ianthe said, gently circling her hips.

Tony's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling, and he thrust as slowly as he was able. After a few minutes, Ianthe started meeting his thrusts with her own, and her moans started joining his.

"That's it, baby. Your pussy feels divine. So hot, so good." Tony said against her neck, as he started going faster and harder. He bit into her shoulder as the pace increased, trying to hold off from coming. 

"Feels so good, Tony. I'm so close!" Ianthe panted, as Tony pulled her legs over his shoulders.

Tony folded her almost in half, and started rubbing her clit, furiously. He refused to come before Ianthe. He refused! It was a point of pride at this point. He finally felt her flutter around his cock, and as she clenched around him in ecstasy, he shouted, and let himself go.

"YES!"  
"Thee!" 

They both screamed, shaking with pleasure. Tony pulled her legs down, then rested his weight against her body. They were both boneless, and he had to force himself to pull out of her and take the condom off.

"Mmm. That was spectacular, love. Cuddle with me?" Tony said, pulling her over onto his chest. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Too tired to move." Ianthe mumbled into his chest, causing him to grin, stupidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight weeks later, Tony and Ianthe were crowned the winners of Dancing With The Stars.

Six months after that, Tony Stark married Ianthe Potter in Las Vegas. It was a spur of the moment decision, that neither ever regretted. 

Three months after the wedding, Tony left for Afghanistan.

But that was a story for another day.


	2. The Artist, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dragged to an Art Gallery opening by Pepper, Tony meets the sexy owner, and Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Tony and Pepper went on two dates, then decided they were better off 'just friends'. Tony and Harry are both bisexual. There will be explict, SLASH sexual content. (M/M)  
Slight Weasley bashing. Also Hermione bashing.  
I do not own Harry Potter, or Iron Man/Avengers! Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Part Two is coming soon!

Tony Stark looked like a man undergoing torture. He was dressed to the nines, sulking in the back of a limo. Pepper was giving him annoyed looks, frustrated by his whining.

"What is your problem, Tony?" Pepper asked, letting out a loud sigh.

Tony let out an explosive sigh of his own. "Why are you dragging me to an Art Gallery, of all places? You know I hate pretentious shit like this!" 

Pepper gave him a disappointed look. "Tony, I have already told you! This is the opening night of The Potter Gallery. Hadrian Potter is a successful artist. He did some of the photographs I have decorating my apartment. Anyway, the opening is a fund raiser for The War Orphan Society. All proceeds go to charity, including the price of any art sold. It is a worthy cause, and one Potter supports wholeheartedly. Now, quit whining!" Pepper said, scolding him.

Tony was very glad they had realized they could not date each other. She would have continued to treat him as an incompetant child, and he dealt with that too much already.

"So, old Potter is giving all proceeds to charity? That's mighty white of him." Tony said, sullenly. Yeah, it was good to supprt charities, but he was feeling a little tightly wound. He had been hoping to use tonight to find someone to fuck, but he doubted an Art Gallery would offer such action. The old geezers that frequented that type of place, were NOT his cup of tea.

Pepper snorted. "Old Potter? Potter is in his late twenties, maybe early thirties at the most. He's very handsome. Has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen." Pepper said, gushing slightly.

Tony gave her a smirk. "My, my. Someone has a crush! Have you met him before?" Tony said, unable to control his curiousity.

Pepper blushed slightly. "Once, very briefly. I went to his home to pickup my photos. His studio is there, on his property. Gourgeous house in the Hamptons. He was very polite, but I apparently look just like his Mother, his dead Mother. He showed me a picture, and the resmblance was a little uncanny. The only real difference was her eyes. He obviously got his green eyes from her, and I had thought they must be contacts when I first saw them." She said.

Just then, the car stopped, and Happy was opening the door for him. They got out amoungst the flashes of cameras. There was a small, red carpet, and as they reached the door, they were stopped by security.

"Do you have an Invitation?" The burly man at the door asked.

"Yes, we do." Pepper said, an pulled out a stiff piece of what looked like real parchment.

"Thank you Ma'am. Please proceed. Enjoy your evening."

As they entered the large, open space, Tony could tell that this Potter guy had excellent taste. The ceiling was studded with blown glass chandeliers, that were muti-colored. There was a spiral staircase to the side, that led to the open second floor. A sign near the staircase said that Potter's work was placed upstairs. The Gallery was packed with people, most of whom he recognized from various social events he had been dragged to since he was a little boy.

Pepper grabbed his arm. "Look. There he is!" She whispered excitedly, subtly pointing towards a gorgeous black haired man. 

He was shorter than Tony expected, maybe 5'8". His body was beautifully muscled, though. His black hair was super short on the back and sides, but reached the bottom of his ears on top. It was slightly wild, loose curls falling haphazardly around his sculpted face. His face was chiseled, perfect with his strong jaw, and high cheekbones. His eyes were the stunner, however. They were the green of fresh grass, glowing in the light of the room. He was listening to an old, overweight, man. Looking super bored, yet trying to keep an interested look on his face.

"He looks like he needs saving, and I am a Hero, sooo." Tony said, before shaking off Pepper's hand, and starting towards the man of the hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter was bored out of his mind. He actually hated being in social situations like this, and now that Teddy had started Hogwarts, he couldn't use him as a way to break out of insipid conversations like this one.

You may be asking yourself; How did Harry Potter, 'Boy Who Lived', and 'Hero of Hogwarts' end up opening an Art Gallery in New York, City? 

It all started right after the Final Battle. Immediately after he killed Voldemort (and he does mean IMMEDIATELY) everyone else's expectations became an instant weight on his shoulders, trying to supress his own desires.

"Become an Auror!" They had all but screamed at him. 

"No thanks." He had said right back.

The only reason he had said he wanted to be an Auror, was to piss Umbridge off. Why would he want to continue fighting for the rest of his life? He had never even wanted to fight Voldemort, for fuck's sake! If that scaley bastard had left him alone, he would have happily moved to a different country, and not looked back. That may sound cold, but he didn't care what other people thought anymore. He had been used and abused all his life, the abuse just took on a different face in the Wizarding World.

He had lost his naivety by the end of his first year. He had continued his 'Golden Boy' persona, but behind the scenes, he had trained like crazy. He wasn't stupid enough to keep himself ignorant, when he knew a madman was out to get him! He had effectively hidden his near perfect grades from his 'friends'. If the Dursely's had taught him anything, it was how to survive. He didn't think they would take it well.

And they did NOT take it well. Over the summer, he had gone to the Ministry to take his NEWT's. He had gotten his results two weeks later. He felt no need to tell either Ron, or Hermione what he had done. His scores were as follows:

DADA- O* Perfect score, with distinction

Potions- O

Herbology- EE

Astronomy- EE

Transfiguration- O* With distinction (Showed apptitude with the Animagus Transformation. Subject is a Peregrine Falcon.)

Charms- O* Extra credit for Patronus Charm.

Ancient Runes- O

Arithmancy- EE

Muggle Studies- O

Harry was proud of himself. He knew that Hermione, however, would not be impressed. He had not taken Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies classes at Hogwarts. 'Mione would think it was cheating, even though he had had to learn the first two on his own. (Muggle Studies was a no-brainer. He grew up in the Muggle World, why wouldn't he take it?) 

He knew they would be angry at him for 'hiding it'. Why they thought he was required to tell them every single thing he did, he didn't know. He did have his suspicions, though. Him not telling them about taking his NEWT's backfired when they published his results in the Daily Prophet. If that didn't prove he would have NO privacy in the Magical World, he didn't know what did.

Hermione and Ron had arrived via floo, unannouced, and uninvited.

Harry was upstairs painting. His therapist, who he had made take an unbreakable vow, had reccomended putting his emotions into something constructive. He had loved to paint as a child, and he had started taking photographs when Collin Creevey had started Hogwarts. There was a team of Goblins doing a Ritual Cleansing, in the Attic. They could be heard chanting in their guttural language. Harry wanted the oppressive, dark feeling in this house gone. They had already removed the portrait of Walburga Black from the wall. Totally worth every Galleon he was paying, that.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" He heard Hermione screech, and he knew the jig was up.

"I'm up here, Hermione! Stop screeching like a banshee. I have guests!" Harry yelled down the stairs. He was not going to turn over and just 'take' her bossy, self rightious attitude anymore!

"I don't see any guests! What were you thinking? Taking your NEWT'S without going back to Hogwarts? Or at least without my help? Did the Ministry doctor your results? You should be ashamed, Harry! You can't take credit for scores you didn't earn! You-" Hermione ranted, but was interrupted by Harry.

"EXCUSE me?" Harry said, voice cold as ice. "I have earned every single thing I have ever had! How dare you accuse me? Did 'Miss Know It All' forget that there are anti-cheating spells all over the NEWT testing center? Or on the quills? Do you really think that the Ministry would lie about my scores? Do you really think I would LET them?" Harry said, furious at her unbased allegations.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ron yelled, face turning red.

"What? You have called her that a thousand times, at least. Now shut up, and let the grownups talk." Harry said.

Instead of taking up for her boyfriend- and wasn't that a cringe worthy thought? Their children's hair would look like bright, orange Brillo Pads!- Hermione was stuck on his scores.

"You never even took Runes or Arithmancy! How could you have taken the NEWT's for them?" She asked, a smug expression on her face.

"Oh, I don't know." He said sarcastically. "Have you ever heard of self study, Brightest Witch of Our Age?" He finished, wryly.

"You couldn't have learned that by self study! You have appalling study habits." 'Mione said in confusion.

"Let me break it down for you. I have had the top grades in DADA since first year. I have had the top grades in Charms, and Transfiguration, since second year. I started self studying Runes and Arithmancy in third year. I have taken the end of year tests in those subjects every year. Not everyone has to brag about their accomplishments, Hermione. Nor rub their intelligence in other people's faces." 'Like you do' went unspoken, yet was still heard loud and clear.

"I... I don't believe you." Hermione said, tears of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Believe what you want, but you can always ask McGonagall. She told me that unless I wanted a review, I shouldn't bother coming back to school. I've always been ahead, you see." Harry said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"If that's true, mate. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron said.

"Why? So you would have something to report to Dumbledore?" Harry said, giving them a piercing look.  
Hermione and Ron both blanched, and he knew his suspicions were correct.

"Harry, we only did that for your own good! We had to make sure you were not going to go dark! You were too powerful not to be watched." Hermione said, beseechingly. 

"Really? That's your justification for betraying me? It never occured to you, to refuse to spy on me, yet let him know if I did start 'going dark'? You don't know me at all, do you?" Harry asked, rhetorically. Hermione seemed ready to refute that, but he was done listening. "Save your breath, Hermione. I have a team of Goblins doing a cleansing ritual on the house right now. You are way too loud, and if you cause it to have to be restarted, I am charging you for the extra amount they charge me." Harry said, sighing tiredly.

"Harry! You know we can't afford that!" Ron exclaimed, his face going brick red.

"Really? Why don't you just ask your Mother? She has stolen over four thousand galleons from my trust vault, while she had the key. Maybe she could float you a loan?" Harry said, voice dry as a bone.

"That's not true! Mrs. Weasley would never do that!" Hermione screeched.

"Why don't you ask her? If she pales like you did, you know she is guilty. Besides, I have bank statements to prove it. I am only not pressing charges because I genuinely like your Father. I doubt he knows anything about it." Harry said.

"Besides, who did you think paid for the damage at Gringotts? You only had a hundred galleons in your account, Hermione. Ron, you didn't even have an account at all! They seized all of your gold, but I was stuck paying the rest!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated with this entire situation. "Did you think the 'money fairy' paid your bill? Maybe it's time for you to stand on your own two feet!" Harry finished, then sighed.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked, aggressively.

Harry was nonplussed. "What about her?" He said.

"She tried to floo over, but was not granted access. Why are you shutting out your girlfriend?" Hermione said.

"I don't know where you got the idea that we were back together, but we are not. We only dated for a month, before we split. Somehow, your sister believes that that means we were going to get married. That's ridiculous! Who marries their first girlfriend? That's like you marrying Lavender! Not going to happen." Harry said.

Harry never saw the punch coming. He was hit in the jaw, causing him to bite his tongue.

"You led my baby sister on!" Ron yelled, preparing to hit Harry again.

"Stop." Harry said, poking his wand under Ron's chin. "That was the only hit you'll ever land on me. Consider it a freebie. There won't be another. Get out of my house, and don't bother coming back. You are no longer welcome." Harry said, coldly. He was beyond furious, and had a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"Harry! What happened to you?" Hermione said, her voice sounding disappointed, and self-righteous.

"KREACHER!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"I want these people out of my house. They should no longer be granted access." Harry said, looking at at his two ex friends.

"Yes Sir, Master Harry!" Kreacher said, excitedly.

After that, things only got worse for Harry. Magical Britain was not impressed when he refused to become an Auror, or Marry some 'light side Pureblood'. Harry continued to talk to Neville and Luna, and he talked to George occaisonally through letters. He spent most of his time with Andromeda, and Teddy.

Teddy was the light of his life, which had otherwise turned into a bleak existence. He couldn't go anywhere, without the press all over him. They scared Teddy so much one day, that he decided enough was enough. He transferred all of his money to an account with Lloyds, and only left the jewels, and weaponry in his vaults. This left him with a Bank balance of just under 100 million dollars. (The Black fortune was vast, and many people had left him their Estates after both wars.) He had paid back Gringotts with all of the Goblin made items in the Potter, and Black vaults. 

He decided to leave the country, and the Goblins had helped him find his current home. One year later, he took custody of Teddy. Andromeda's health had been failing since the war, and she became tired very easily. Harry offered to let her stay with them, but she had declined.

Harry thought long and hard about what he wanted to do with his life. It all started when the owner of an Art Gallery saw him going through a stack of pictures he had taken. She insisted on seeing his other works, and she loved then all. He was quickly rocketed to the top of New York's art scene. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All this thoughts were running through his head, as he made interested noises towards the blowhard in front of him.

"Darling! I am so sorry I'm late! Can you give me my private showing of your work now? You promised!" Tony said, while putting his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry stiffened, and turned towards the audacious man. Why was Tony Freaking Stark, gripping his waist, and acting like the were lovers? He decided to take advantage of that for now, and find out WTF, later.

"Of course, baby doll. I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Hubert. I hope you don't mind if we finish this conversation later?" Harry said. He would bet a thousand galleons, that the papers tomorrow had an article about how him and Tony Stark were dating.

"Of course, Sir Potter. We can talk another time." 

The man and his entourage left, and they were stood alone in the middle of the room. Tony's arm still locked around his waist.

Harry led Tony over to a quiiet area, and started with his main question.

"Why did you do that, Mr. Stark? People will think we are dating." Harry whispered close to Tony's ear.

Tony shivered at the feel of Harry's breath against his neck.

Then, he realized that Potter may not be interested in men, whatsoever. "I apologise. It just looked like you needed saving. I hope I didn't offend you. Would it bother you if people thought we were dating?" Tony asked.

Harry smirked, then moved closer. "Is that your way of asking if I'm gay or not?" He asked, whispering in Tony's ear.

Tony felt arousal shoot through his body. "I would take gay, bisexual, or even bi-curious, Hadrian." He said, pulling Harry even closer.

"I am bisexual. I guess it is your lucky day." Harry said, smirking.

"Would you like to spend some time with me, beautiful?" Tony asked, voice low. After he made his request straight into Harry's ear, he placed a kiss right behind his ear. The small intake of breath from Harry, almost made him loose control.

"Perhaps. I do have a Gallery opening, so I will need to be seen, and mingle, for about two more hours?" Harry said, voice breathy.

"I would wait as long as it takes, Hadrian." Tony said.

"Call me Harry? All of my friends do. Would you really like that tour?" Harry said. Nobody would be surprised to see him and Stark together. Why wouldn't he try to get Stark's money for donations?

"It's Tony, gorgeous. And I would love a tour. Show me what you got." Tony said, then gave him a passionate, yet chaste kiss.

Harry knew, with certainty after that kiss, that Tony Stark would end up in his bed tonight.


	3. The Artist,  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tony get down and dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last of The Artist. There will be Explicit SLASH sex, of the Harry/Tony variety. Read at your own risk! Enjoy.

The night was both good, and pure torture for both Tony, and Harry. Tony really enjoyed the tour of Potter's work. The photos were very compelling, and Tony had arranged to purchase two of them, on the down low.

The first one he bought was titled; (Hero?). Tony was shocked to see it was actually Hadrian in the image. It was in black and white, although Harry's green eyes provided contrast, as the only color in the photo.

Harry sat at the end of a rumpled bed. He was basically naked, just a piece of the white sheets covered his lap. The Harry in this picture looked years younger, maybe nineteen, or twenty. His hands were clasped around his knees, his knuckles being this white, showing how strong his grip was.

His green eyes looked like a weary old man's, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. It reminded Tony of when his father, and his cronies sat and talked about WWII. It reminded him of himself, after he got out of Afganistan. This man had been to war, and had not come out unfazed. The scars that littered his lightly muscled body, also attested to that.

The most compelling part of the picture, was the tears rolling down his cheeks

"Did you serve in Afghanistan?" He asked. He was looking at the photo so intently, he didn't see Harry grimace as he prepared to lie, but staying as close to the truth as possible.

"No, I was in Britain the whole time. Remember those terrorists called the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, and getting a nod, continued. "The leader killed my parents when I was 15 months old, and he tried to kill me. Something went wrong though. Nobody was sure what happened, but the house looked like a bomb went off". Harry said.

"He got out of there before the Au... Police showed. When I was eleven, I went to the Boarding School that practically my entire family attended. Tom Riddle, the terrorist, tried to kill me every year I was there, except my third. I managed to strike the fatal blow, May 2nd, in the year I was almost eighteen. I served on a task Force, to bring Riddle down. I succeeded."

Tony was amazed, and somewhat impressed. God only knew what he was getting up to at eighteen. The one thing he knew for sure, was that he was not serving his country, or having to kill a terrorist.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry that happened to you, but you are strong, and you survived. Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony." Harry said, subdued.

Tony also bought a picture of the sunset, over the ocean.The colors were gorgeous, and it looked amazing.

Harry was kept mostly away from him, all night. They started sharing smouldering glances, and light brushes against each other, whenever possible. It was torture.

Finally, the opening was over. Tony sent Pepper home in the limo, and asked her to send Happy back with a car. He wasn't sure whether they were staying at the gallery, or going to his place.

"Finally! They are gone. Now, what am I going to do with you?" Harry said, slowly coming up behind Tony, and running his hand down Tony's muscled back.

"Mmm. The question is where are we going to do it?"

Tony asked, turning around and putting his arms aroung Harry's waist.

"I've got a small flat upstairs, for when I have to stay in the City. Or I don't mind going to yours, if you'd rather." Harry said, but was stopped with a searing kiss. The kiss was hot, and hard. Tony's tongue was insistent, and he was rewarded with a moan, when he grabbed Harry's ass, and squeezed.

"Upstairs it is." Tony said, breathing out harshly. He was so hard, and he could feel Harry's hard cock against his leg.

"Follow me." Harry said, leading him to the stairs. They got to the second floor, and Harry led him to a door marked: 'DANGEROUS CHEMICALS AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY!'. Harry scanned an ID card, and unlocked the door with a key.

Tony didn't realize it, but he also released a small burst of magic, which let them through the wards he had on his apartment. The door opened to another stairway, and Tony couldn't wait any longer. After the door shut behind them, he pushed Harry against the wall, then moulded his body to Harry's, as close to him as possible with their clothes still on. He started kissing Harry, devouring his mouth, as his hands strayed behing him, and grabbed Harry's firm ass.

"This wall looks awfully sturdy..." Tony said against Harry's neck, where he began licking, sucking, and nipping down the his jawline, and then moving to the side of his neck.

"Ah, ohh!" Harry tried to talk, but his neck was very sensative. "Got a California King in the bedroom- uhh! And a really wide chaise in the living room." Harry managed to say, interspersed with moans.

"We might make it to the chaise, but not the bed. Up we go." Tony said, panting when their hard cocks rubbed together. He avidly watched Harry's ass, as he ran up the staircase.

Harry opened the door as quickly as he could, and stumbled inside, Tony right behind him.

"Nice place." Tony said, not really paying attention. His only thought on the place was that if Hadrian thought this was a 'small flat', then his house must be huge.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Harry said. He went to go get lube and condoms, and use the loo.

Tony realized that he needed to use the bathroom, so he started opening doors. The first door he opened, surprised him greatly. It was a child's room. Complete with a bunkbed, except the bottom was a fort. He stepped in, and looked at the pictures. He was making sure there was no 'mummy' there. 

It was strange. There was the required, newborn photos, but the couple holding the baby did not include Hadrian Potter. There were some of Harry looking maybe seventeen, holding the baby proudly. The rest of the pictures were of just Harry, and the boy. The older he got, the more he looked like his father. Who was the other man in the early pictures?

"That's my son. If you were wondering." Harry said, walking into Teddy's room.

Tony started, then started babbling nervously. "I'm sorry! I was looking for a bathroom, but when I opened this door, I was surprised. Where is the mother?" Tony asked.

"Ah. Well, the other man in the pictures is Remus Lupin. He was like an honorary godfather to me. He married Nymphadora Tonks- though if you called her her full name, she'd rip your balls off."

Tony stopped the laugh that had escaped at her name, and winced.

Harry continued. "They fell in love during the terrorist attacks, and married. Dora wanted a child, but Remus had a health condition, and didn't want to take the chance of their child having the same. Dora and everyone else knew that I would likely be killed by Tom Riddle, and that I needed an Heir for my family fortunes. She suggested that I father their child." Harry said, picking up toys, and placing them in the toybox.

"We made a contract. I would make the child my Heir, and if I died, leave full custody to them. They would add Potter and Black to the child's surname. If I survived, I would be his godfather, and only have visitation rights. If they were both killed, I would get sole custody. I agreed. She was inseminated shortly thereafter. Remus and Tonks died the same day I killed Riddle. Tonks' mum had been watching Teddy as we fought, but when they notified her, she brought him right to the Police Station, and dumped him into my arms. She sat down a diaper bag, and a foldable cot down, and walked away." Harry said, sadly.

"Why?" Tony asked, astonished. If his calculations were right (which of course they were) then Harry had been handed a basically newborn baby, at the age of seventeen!

Harry shivered, causing Tony to wrap his arms around him. 

"She had lost every other close family member to Riddle. She knew what our custody arrangement was, and wanted to be with her Husband and Daughter. We found her dead the next day. She hung herself." Harry said, voice monotone.

Tony was at a loss as to what to say. "Where is your son now?" He asked.

"Teddy is in Scotland, going to the same Boarding School as most of his Ancestors' did." Harry said, giving a small, but real smile.

"Where is your bathroom? I need to pee." Tony said, comically dancing back and forth, doing the 'pee pee dance'. Harry was pretty sure it was just to lighten the mood.

"There is one right there, but I will take you to my ensuite." Harry said, smiling at Tony while they walked to the other end of the Flat. It was further away than Tony thought possible. They had passed a playroom, the bathroom, and the entrance to the roof deck. Tony then saw a Powder room, a laundry room, and a room filled with stacked canvases. They finally reached the large, Master bedroom. He really didn't look around much, he really did have to use the bathroom!

"It's over there." Harry pointed to a large door. "Hurry up, or I might start without you." He said, winking. Tony quickly went to the toilet, then fixed his hair in the mirror. The bathroom had a large shower, and there was a two person, large, Jacuzzi tub. Everything was done in white, and he had never seen a bathroom so clean. He wondered how Harry managed it?

When Tony returned from the bathroom, he saw that Harry was undressing. He watched, as Harry loosened his tie, and then took it off, along with his shirt. He threw them towards the hamper, not caring where they landed. His muscles rippled, and he his chest and arms were mouth watering. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Harry asked, turning around, and dropping his pants on the floor. Harry was wearing black, silk boxers. The contrast between his skin, and the dark fabric, made both show to advantage. He was truly gorgeous.

"You are way too beautiful, not to stare at. But I definitely want more." Tony said, as Harry pulled his hair back into a tiny, man bun. He started chucking his tux off, moaning as Harry stroked the area around his Arc Reactor.

"It's beautiful. Does it hurt?" Harry asked. His hands slowly moving down to Tony's abs. Tony was surprised. Most people seemed slightly disgusted at his reactor, yet put up with it, to say they had sex with Tony Stark.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Tony said, moaning when he felt Harry's hands on his belt. "Here, let me help you." Harry said, then pulled his belt open. He started licking his nipples, sucking them hard, then licking softly again, making Tony's previous erection, spring back into action.

"That feels... Fuck!" Tony said, yanking his pants and boxers down, and stroking himself. Harry bit lightly into each nipple, causing Tony to cry out. He was leaking precome. And then Harry slapped his hand away.

"We can't let you have all the fun, can we?" Harry asked, as he started pumping his hand up and down, around Tony's cock. Tony wanted to get the show on the road, so he awkwardly tried to remove Harry's boxers.

Harry chuckled, wickedly. He let go of Tony, stepping back, and pulling off his own boxers. Tony had never wanted anyone, as much as he wanted Harry at that moment. He was Tony's idea of perfection. Littered with scars, but a fighter.

"Top or bottom? Do you have a preference?" Tony asked, voice low and raspy, while wrapping his hand around Harry's erection, and fondling the velvet skin.

"No real preference. What about you?" Harry asked, while edging towards the bed.

"I usually top. Lube and condoms?" He asked, watching as Harry lay back on the bed, and slowly started pulling his legs up, and spreading them open.

"Top drawer in that nightstand." Harry said, pointing. Tony had what he needed in his hand so fast, it seemed like he used a spell! He started kissing down Harry's chest, licking at the lines between his abdominal muscles. Somehow, he had opened up the lube, and slicked up his fingers with it. The fact that he was in a plain jar, with a handwritten label was weird, but it felt like it was good quality, so he didn't care. 

"Tony! DO something, please!" Harry exclaimed impatiently. Tony grinned, and sucked the tip of Harry's cock in his mouth, while pushing one of his fingers in, up to the knuckle. "Fuck, yes!" Harry yelled. "More!"

"You've got a lot 'more' coming, I swear." Tony said, his voice making filty promises as he stretched Harry open, as quickly, yet as thoroughly as possible. Harry was gasping with pleasure, thrusting himself onto Tony's, wide fingers.

"Please, I'm ready!" Harry moaned, hips rising and falling as fast as they could. Tony removed his fingers, causing Harry to moan.

"You are stunning like this." Tony said, as he pulled on a condom. "Begging for my cock. I will give you what you want, baby." He said, rubbing a lubed hand over the condom. Tony quickly pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders, and pushed into him, slowly.

"Yessss." Harry hissed, and Tony hissed also. Harry was tight, and his heat felt amazing. Tony thrust, slowly, until he was sheathed to the hilt. He dropped his head onto Harry's chest, and moaned at the feeling.

"Are you, ok?" Tony asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes! You feel so good, Tony." Harry said, moving his hips back and forth. Tony moaned, raising his head, to stare into those green eyes.

"Hang on!" Tony warned, before he started thrusting hard, gradually increasing his pace. Harry had reached up to grab the headboard, to keep his head from being driven into it. His other hand was around Tony's back, gripping his ass and pushing it into him, harder. He knew that he would pay for it tomorrow, but right now, he didn't care.

"Tony! Yes! Right there!" Harry screamed as Tony hit his prostate.

Tony kept up his efforts, rubbing against Harry's pleasure spot, relentlessly. He was close to coming, but he wanted Harry to get there first.

"Come on, baby. Come for me!" Tony begged. He was about ready to collapse from exertion, and his orgasm was seconds away.

Harry reached between their bodies, and started to pump his own cock. A few moments later, after a powerful thrust from Tony, Harry came. Coming so hard, it hit the bottom of his chin. "Tony!" He screamed, as waves of pure pleasure, pulsed through him.

Tony came, almost immediately after Harry. He came so hard, that his vision went white for a few seconds. "_God_! Harry!" Tony exclaimed, as he continued lightly thrusting, milking his orgasm. Finally, he pulled out, and collapsed next to Harry.

"Mmmm. That was amazing." Harry said. He started wiping the come away with a cloth that Tony had no idea where it came from.

"Unbelievable." Tony agreed. He got up, and removed the condom, throwing it into the small trashcan beside the bed. Tony felt awkward. He actually wanted to _stay_, and it was kind of tripping him out!

Harry watched Tony stand awkwardly, with a sad smile. He was sure Tony wanted to leave, but wasn't sure how to do it, since both of them were awake. (He knew all about Tony Stark's reputation.) He knew this would happen, so why did he feel so disappointed? He decided to make it easier for both of them.

"I think your clothes are scattered. If you are missing anything, feel free to take something of mine, although, the pants would be too short. I think I am going to get in the shower. Would you like to join me?" Harry said.

Tony could hardly believe that he was being thrown out! Harry must have only wanted sex, and now he'd gotten it, Tony was being kicked to the curb!

"I really need to be going." Tony said, stiffly.

Harry was slightly crestfallen that he was so dismissive with him.

"No hard feelings. We both knew what this was." Harry said, voice cold, as he tried not to show Tony how his running away was making him feel.

Tony had been dressing quickly, and was almost done. He knew when he wasn't wanted!

Harry pulled on a long, dark green bathrobe, and slipped on his slippers.

"I'll walk you out." Harry said.

"That's not necessary." Tony said, angrily.

Harry was shocked at how rude Tony was being. Did he think that Harry was trying to cling on to him, when he was jus being polite?

"It's necessary if you want to get out of here. I have this place done up more secure than the Pentagon." Harry said, dryly.

Tony just picked up his keys, and phone, and gestured towards the door.

Harry quickly let him out the hidden entrance to his Flat, that went out onto the roof deck.

"There is a set of stairs over there, that leads to the parking lot." Harry said, stumbling over what to say. "Thanks for coming. It was nice to meet you." He said, awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Tony said, already having reached the steps. He threw his hand back as a dismissive goodbye, not seeing the sadness on Harry's face.

"Well. I know one thing." Harry said the next day, while talking to Neville on their communication mirrors. "I'll NEVER speak to Tony Stark again!"

A week later, an outrageously expensive bouquet of flowers, arrived at the desk of the Gallery. After reading the card, he said "I might have to break that rule, Nev."

Whether that was a good idea, or not, he didn't know.


	4. Thunderstruck, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has just announced he is Iron Man. Still reeling from what happened in Afganistan, Tony takes a walk to clear his head. Jasmine Potter had left England after the war, and was trying to find some peace. Tony Stark, however, brings everything but peace to the table. Can two world weary people find love? Or are they destined to be alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper never dated, because she refuses to date her boss.  
WARNING: Bad language, explicit content, canon typical violence, FEMHARRY.
> 
> LOTS OF SONGS/LYRICS IN THIS ONE! They are, in order:  
Layla - Eric Clapton  
Thunderstruck- AC/DC  
Walk This Way- Aerosmith  
Sweet Child of Mine- Guns N Roses  
Are You Gonna Go My Way?- Lenny Kravitz  
Cherry Bomb- The Runaways  
I Love Rock N Roll - Joan Jett and The Blackhearts  


Tony Stark was about to panic. He had decided to take a walk to clear his head, and had just gotten away from the paparazzi. His fame was at an all time high, but that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was the rain. 

Tony, using his usual go to when feeling anxious, frightened, depressed, in pain, etc. had stuffed it all down, refusing to acknowledge how horrible he had been doing since escaping that cave. It felt like it was all about to come pouring out. All because of a simple, rainy day.

As the first raindrops fell, Tony was immediately taken back to that cave. The feeling of helplessness, panic, (I'm going to drown!) fear. After being water boarded, any water near his face set him off. He couldn't even shower anymore. He had been taking baths, and using cleansing cloths to wash his face. Not that anyone else knew that.

Raindrops trickled like tears down his face, and as he became short of breath, he knew he needed to escape. He ducked into the first store he saw, and took some deep breaths.

"Welcome to Myer's Music! Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" The teenager behind the counter asked.

"Just browsing." Tony said, sounding like he had run a mile.

"Let me know if you need anything." The boy said, then went back to reading his magazine.

* * *

Tony caught his breath, and slowly pushed it all back down. He started walking down the aisles, taking in all the different instruments. Tony had been forced by his Mother to take piano lessons as a child. Five years of piano, and almost no one knew he played. He wasn't spectacular, but he was good. Maybe he should get a piano for the Penthouse. Tony's thoughts were interrupted by the bell on the door jingling.

Tony glanced up, and instead of going back to looking around, his eyes were arrested at the sight of the woman who just came in, shaking off her umbrella, and leaving it by the door. She was gorgeous. She was short, maybe about 5ft 2 or 3, but that didn't detract from her womanly attributes at all.

She had dark brown hair, with unruly curls. It cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and Tony's fingers itched to run his hand through it. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had a wonderful, curvy body. Despite all that, it was her face that stole the show.

She had beautiful bone structure, with high cheekbones, and a pert nose. Her lips were full, and pouty, and her eyebrows were sharply arched. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, the color of fresh grass. He wondered if they were contacts.

"Miss Potter! Your guitar arrived. Let me get Anne. She said I wasn't allowed to touch it." The teen said, giving her an obvious once-over.

Jasmine laughed, tilting her head slightly back. Tony followed the motion with his eyes, trailing his gaze to the arch of her neck.

"Don't take it personally, Gavin. She told me it was the most expensive guitar she has ever sold." She said, her voice teasing. "Can't have you break it before I pay, right?"

"I would rather die than break that guitar, Miss Potter!" He exclaimed, aghast.

This had Tony curious. What kind of guitar are we talking about, here? He watched as the boy went into the backroom, and the woman started looking through a box of guitar picks. She had picked several, when a woman who was obviously a manager, came out of the backroom. She was carrying a guitar case as carefully as if it contained the Holy Grail.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Potter! Are you excited?" She asked, placing the case gently on the counter.

"Of course! I can't wait to play it." Jasmine said, excitedly.

"Play it? I would hang it on a wall, and never touch it again!" Gavin exclaimed.

"I _have _to play it a little at least! But not often. I already have a glass display box for it. It's going right next to my 1959 Les Paul Standard that belonged to Keith Richards. That one was about two hundred thousand dollars more than this one." Jasmine said, making Tony choke slightly.

"Well, here it is. Eric Clapton's 1956 'Brownie' Stratocaster. Also known as the 'Layla' guitar. It is in the original case, as you can see it says Derrick and the Dominoes. The purchase price was $450,000. With taxes, and my finder's fee, the total comes to $558,000." The manager said, opening the case reverently.

'Damn!' Tony thought. 'She must have money to spare.' Though he really couldn't talk. He spent loads of money all the time, mostly on frivolous things.

"I have a cashier's check here for $560,000. The other two thousand, consider a tip. I couldn't have gotten Eric Clapton's signature on it, without your help." Jasmine said, lightly stroking the guitar with a lovestruck look on her face. "Can I use an amp? I don't want to wait to hear how it plays."

"Of course, Miss Potter! Thank you so much!" The manager exclaimed. "Gavin, please set up an amp for Miss Potter." 

After an amp was quickly procured, Jasmine quickly tuned it. Shortly thereafter, the opening chords to 'Layla' rang through the store.

Tony was pleasantly surprised at how well she played - it would have been a cryin' shame if she spent that much on collectible guitars, yet couldn't play well.

Jasmine had known that 'Layla' would be the first song she played on this guitar, but she wanted to really stretch it's legs. Without realising, she broke off of Eric Clapton's most famous song, and started into AC/DC.

Tony couldn't believe it. She was a Goddess! The sound of her playing 'Thunderstruck' had sent a thrill through his veins, and a jolt of excitement to his cock. He leaned further around the racks he was hiding (you are not hiding Tony, he told himself, he was 'nonchalantly avoiding detection') behind, and he was immensely turned on. Now, he just needed to figure out how to meet her.

The sounds of her guitar solo cut off, and then she was putting the guitar away.

"When's your next show, Ms Potter?" Gavin asked, obvious awe in his eyes.

"Tomorrow night, and I _told_ you to call me Jasmine." She said, teasingly. "I actually have two tickets for each of you. They are great seats, and the show has already sold out." Jasmine said, handing over four tickets.

"Shit! I can't go. My parents are coming into town to visit me. They arrive tomorrow afternoon." Gavin exclaimed, groaning in upset.

Jasmine smiled at him. "That's ok, Gavin. Keep the tickets. Give them to a friend, or sell them - whatever you want. I need to get going, let me know if you get a lead on the Jimi Hendricks piece I want." Jasmine said.

They called their goodbyes, and she left the store. 

Now, Tony thought, he just needed to buy the tickets off of the boy. Lucky for the kid, he was willing to haggle.

* * *

Jasmine was happy in her new life. She_ was_. But sometimes she still got a little lonely. She had made friends, true, but no lover had lasted more than two years. (She was 26)

Both Ron and Hermione had died in the final battle, and it had almost killed her. Her, Neville, Luna and Ginny were all that was left of their close knit group, and they had stuck together.

She and Neville had starting dating a couple of months after the war ended, and they had been together two years. His cluelessness about the Muggle world had been a large part of their breakup.

He was a Pureblood Wizard, and had _never_ gone into the Muggle world. Jasmine had taken to escaping into the Muggle world whenever possible, to escape the Press. They would _not_ leave her alone, even (or maybe especially) when she bucked all expectations, and refused to be controlled.

They had expected her to become an Auror, then marry an 'appropriate man', (meaning Neville, or a Weasley) and start popping out babies for House Potter, House Black, and her husband's House - of course.

Yeah- that wasn't happening. 

First of all, getting married straight out of Hogwarts was idiotic, in her humble opinion. _Why_ did all the adults in the Wizarding world want to rush their _teenagers_ into marriage?! Marriage was _**permanent**_ in the Wizarding world! It was so, so unbelievable to Jasmine. Neville had told her she was thinking like a Muggle. So what? She had thought she _was _a Muggle in her formative years, it would always be a large part of her.

Jasmine had shocked everyone by going to Muggle University. Only her close friends had known she kept up with her Muggle classes by mail. She had taken her A- levels before the horcrux hunt began, and had been accepted into Cambridge University. It had taken five years to get her regular, and Graduate degrees, in Business, and Business Finance.

Neville hadn't understood her desire to keep a presence in the Muggle World. Neither had Blaise, who she dated after. He had thought that her ' little Muggle hobby' wouldn't last long. (Their relationship is what didn't last, they only dated 8 months!)

She had dated a couple of Muggles while in school, but it was casual dating, not a relationship. She had been too busy working her arse off, so she could graduate early. She hadn't told any of them about Magic, and she never would, unless the relationship was _serious. _

Jasmine had moved to New York three years ago, for a job at her families' company, Potter Pharmaceuticals. Teddy had come with her, due to Andromeda's failing health. She had bought two brownstones that sat next to each other, then renovated the fuck out of them, making it one large home. She had converted the accounts that were left to her by strangers, and the Lestrange Vault which had been inherited by the Black accounts, into Muggle pounds. It made her have over 300 million dollars in the Muggle bank. 

She had invested a third of that money, and her returns had been amazing. Her Muggle accounts now held over 600 million dollars, which was crazy, and had taken her a long time to get her head around. Jasmine had since developed expensive tastes, and pampered herself and Teddy.

* * *

Jasmine had started playing an instrument while she lived at Privet Drive. Petunia had always wanted a girl, but complications during Dudley's birth had made that impossible. Finding Jasmine on their doorstep was a blessing to her.

She was still harsh, cold, and unforgiving to Jasmine, but she was not abused by Petunia. Petunia wanted a child she could use to prove her superiority as a parent to the neighbors. As much as she wished it, she _knew_ that Dudley wouldn't be that child.

Jasmine, on the other hand, was a truly beautiful baby. She was bright, advanced developmentally, and gorgeous besides. Dudley, _wasn't. _The pressure started early for Jasmine, as she was only two when she was started in Beautiful Baby Contests. Petunia had initially used makeup to cover her scar, but she convinced a Plastic Surgeon to remove it when Jasmine was three.

Amazingly, he had found a large splinter inside the wound, and theorized that that was what had kept it from healing properly. For some reason, the shard felt malevolent to the Doctor. It made all of them uneasy, and it was quickly incinerated. They never talked about that feeling to _anyone. (_It just wasn't normal, and people would think they were crazy!)

Jasmine realised later, that the splinter had been a horcrux. Luckily, she didn't have to be the sacrificial lamb that Dumbledore had planned her to be. She would cherish the look on Dumbledoore's face when she showed up scarless, forever.

Jasmine was started in Dance Classes shortly after her scar was removed. She was expected to be ladylike, and graceful at all times. When school started, she had the top grades, as was required. Piano lessons were added to dancing, and she was _not_ a natural at that, but was passable. Her music teacher started her on the violin, at age six. She was better at that, after getting her body used to the positioning required.

She started learning the guitar at age eight, in secret. Her music teacher had asked Petunia for their lessons to be longer, at no extra cost. Petunia agreed. She thought it was to become better at the piano or violin. Instead, her teacher brought in her son, to teach her guitar. She knew Petunia would object, saying it was not 'Ladylike'. But she was fond of Jasmine, and the little girl had her heart set on learning it.

Jasmine was a _Prodigy_ at the guitar. As she learned, she became better at her other instruments. Everyone cooed over the beautiful girl who was so brilliant, so talented.

At age ten, things changed. Petunia decided to tell her about Magic, and her own place in the Magical world. Why? Petunia had grown to love her niece, even if she was jealous of her. They were getting a stipend from the Government to care for her, and also a check every month from her Trust, so she was not exactly a financial burden.

Mostly though, it was because she wanted to show those superior acting arseholes in the Wizarding World, that a _mere Muggle_ could raise a witch correctly.

Jasmine would be graceful, polite, and Ladylike - even if it killed her. She was brilliant, and accomplished. Petunia expected her to stay at the top academically, even in those crackpot classes they had at _that school._

She wouldn't hear of _those people_ judging her about how their 'Savior' was raised.

* * *

The Wizarding world was unprepared for Jasmine Potter. First of all, all the pictures of her (they were all drawings of her, actually) showed a tomboy of the first order, with horrible glasses, and brutally short hair. They showed her looking exactly like her dead father, except with her mother's eyes.

In actuality, Jasmine only inherited the color of her hair from James Potter. Her face, bone structure, and body type were almost all Lily Potter, with help from her Black Grandmother. That had caused a big, sensational story, and also a lawsuit. Jasmine's Solicitor had sued the writers and publishers of The Adventures of Jasmine Potter- The Girl Who Lived, and had wrung them dry. 

All that aside, she had had a rather bleak childhood. Jasmine had _not_ enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. No one in that whole Society, had thought it was wrong to put the weight of the world on a _child's _shoulders. It was madness, and she was glad to be away from there.

As soon as she graduated, she had gotten her dual citizenship, and left almost immediately. She had worked at full time for a couple of years, and did her music on the side. She scaled back her hours after Andromeda passed, because she wasn't spending enough time with Teddy. She was working long hours, and it wasn't fair to him.

So, yes. Jasmine was happy with her life, now. If only she could meet a good man, everything would be perfect.


	5. Banana Pancakes (DWTS PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. A cozy, warm morning between Tony and Ianthe, after Tony is back from Afghanistan.
> 
> Sequel to Chapter One, Dancing With The Stars.
> 
> Based loosely on the song Banana Pancakes, and uses paraphrased lyrics.  
Explicit Content, and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Tony and Ianthe's Vegas wedding, and the return of Tony from captivity.

Tony woke up warm, and unspeakably comfortable. No golden sunlight was peeking through the blinds of the Penthouse of Stark Tower. Instead, the window was streaked with fat raindrops, as they rolled down the panes, heavily. The sky was a dark, cloudy gray, and he could hear the wind howling outside.

His wife snuggled closer, and Tony sighed in contentment. Even though the weather was miserable, and his life had taken a distinct down turn lately, he had everything he would ever need right here in his arms. 

It had been so hard, coming back home from Afghanistan to find out that Obie had been arrested during his captivity. His CEO, Hermione Granger, who Ianthe had recommended after he fired Pepper Potts, had uncovered the whole, sordid plot.

His heart, and the area around his Arc Reactor throbbed at the memory of what his mentor had done to him, and had planned to do to his wife after Tony's death. Too bad for him that Tony had survived. Prison was too good for him.

The betrayal wasn't as sharp as it could have been otherwise. Obie had been against his relationship with Ianthe from the start, and had said _things _about her that made him distance himself personally from Stane as a result. (Calling a man's new wife, whom he was head over heals for, a 'gold digging whore', would do that.) Why he hadn't fired him as a result, he didn't know.

Ianthe rolled over, interrupting his reverie. She burrowed her head onto his chest, resting her cheek over the bright light of his Arc Reactor. Her arms found their way around his waist, and he smiled when her protruding belly nudged against his hip as she raised her leg over his morning wood.

That was another reason he couldn't help but be happy since he made it back alive. Ianthe had found out after he was captured, that she was pregnant. She was a little over four months now, and he was still just as overjoyed, and terrified as he had been a month ago when he found out upon his return.

What if he was horrible father? I mean, what did _he _know about being a dad? Howard was not exactly the best role model there, and his other father figure had just tried to have him killed! Not the best track record for him to emulate, obviously.

Ianthe, however, was quick to reassure him. She was completely convinced he would be an _amazing _father, and she trusted him completely. Tony wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her unconditional love and support, but he would try his damnedest to hold on to it.

He lightly stroked her belly, feeling wonder at the thought of their child, _his child, _being nurtured in there. It didn't seem real, but he realized that it was. He was a lucky sod, he knew.

"Mmmm. Tony?" Ianthe said, voice still half asleep.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to wake you. Just saying hello to Mini-Me, here." He said, smiling like an idiot, his hand splaying across her baby bump.

Ianthe smiled against his neck. "You do know that there could be a Mini-_Me _in there, right?" She said, looking up, and laughing at his terrified face. "It would be Karma to bless a reformed playboy like you with a daughter." She sat up in bed, unable to contain her mirth at the thought. That would be _hilarious!_

Tony's shocked face was so amusing, she laughed harder. Meanwhile, Tony was going through a range of emotions and thoughts.

A daughter? A little girl to protect and cherish? The thought sent dread to his heart. He wasn't a_gainst _having a daughter, per se. The problem was that he _knew _how boys and men thought! Their daughter would obviously be gorgeous. Just look at him and Ianthe! She would be fending off little perverts all her life!

'Okay, don't panic, Stark!' He told himself. 'If you can build an Iron Man suit in a cave, you can come up with something that would protect any daughter of yours. Maybe a bracelet with repulsers on it? Ooh, ooh, ooh! A better version of a chastity belt! He could build in some lasers...

* * *

"Come back to me, Tony! I can practically _see _what you are thinking. Don't panic, darling. You would probably be the most smitten girl dad ever! She would have you wrapped around her little finger from birth! Chill, though. We don't know the sex yet, so panicking is premature." Ianthe said, grinning at him. She pushed Tony onto his back, and clambered up to straddle him.

Tony was instantly distracted by the feel of her silky legs, as they wrapped around his waist. She was only wearing a purple silk, spaghetti strapped pajama top, and a pair of red and white striped, cotton panties. When he had seen them last night, he thought they looked like a ready to lick candy cane. Unfortunately, Ianthe had been exhausted, and had conked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was awake now, though...

Ianthe wiggled as she got settled, rubbing against his interested cock. She had been almost constantly horny for the last week or so, but she had heard that was natural during pregnancy. She could feel Tony hardening further, responding to her movements.

"I don't want to find out the sex. I want to be surprised." Ianthe said, dragging her crotch distractingly across his erection.

"Yes, yes...surprised." Tony replied, fully distracted by this turn of events.

He gripped her hips, and started directing her movement, causing them both to moan. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her heat, moaning again when he noticed the wet spot on her panties. He loved how ready to go she had been since his return. 

"So wet already, you dirty girl! Tell me what you want, Thee. Tell me what you _need." _Tony said lowly, as he pulled her against his aching cock.

"Ohhh!" Ianthe moaned. "Need you to make me come, Hero! Please." She groaned, trying to move faster against his erection. Her pussy was throbbing with desire and need. It was almost painful!

Tony moaned at her new nickname for him. He had told her that he was no hero, but she had said he was _her_ hero. He got hard everytime she said it.

He flipped them over, taking care to be gentle with her.

"Mmmm. Gonna make you come, over and over. Would you like that, Red?" Tony asked, as he shimmied down her body, leaving kisses in his wake.

Ianthe was so sensitive. Each kiss felt like a brand against her skin. She moaned lowly, and spread her legs wider, as he reached her sex. Tony teased her, kissing the inside of her thigh, and stopping before getting where she wanted him the most. He finally ran a finger down her drenched panties, and started rubbing her clit through the sodden fabric.

"Yes, Tony! Ohhh!" She moaned in relief, moving her hips in time to his strokes. She needed more!

"Mmm. You look like a candy cane. Gonna lick you dry." Tony said, then licked the wet spot of her panties.

She tasted delicious, and he hooked his fingers in the sides of her ruined panties, finally pulling them off. As soon as they were off of one ankle, he pulled her legs open wider, then settled in between her thighs. He immediately went to work, thrusting his tongue into her, and directing her legs over his shoulders.

Tony was painfully hard. The sight of her spread open for him, and moaning like a whore at his attentions, always made him ache. He licked her steadily, putting all of his considerable work ethic into making her come. 

His tongue was making her writhe in pleasure, but she ached to have something inside her. As if Tony had heard her plea, he pushed two fingers into her, causing her to shudder in pure want. He started thrusting them, while licking her clit furiously, pushing her immediately over the edge, screaming her pleasure for anyone to hear.

Ianthe felt the pleasure course through her, and screamed in relief, and ecstasy. Her thighs trembled around his head, and she finally had to push his mouth away, feeling too sensitive.

"That's it, baby. Are you ready for my cock?" Tony asked, his dick was almost purple, and he was throbbing in arousal. He took it out of the slit in his boxers, and stroked it, groaning at the feeling.

"Yes, Tony! Need your fat cock! Take my cunny! Take it, It's your's!" Ianthe said, moaning in anticipation.

Tony loved how his usually prim and proper wife became filthy during sex! She never really cursed otherwise, but during sex she had a filthy mouth, and it made him harder than a rock every time.

He didn't even pull off his boxers, too impatient to be inside her. He gripped his prick, guiding it into her slippery folds. God, she felt so good!

"Yes, take it! Take my cock!" Tony said as his thrust into her, voice gravelly.

It surprised him everytime, the feel of her around him. She was always so tight, and he could feel her walls stretching around him. Ianthe was so _warm _inside, and wetter than any other woman he had been with. It was a killer combination. He would never tire of fucking her, he was sure.

"Harder, Hero! Fuck me harder!" Ianthe exclaimed, moving her hips, mindlessly. He felt so good, but she she wanted more.

Tony sped up, but was definitely being more careful than he normally would. Ever since he had found out about the baby, he had been way more gentle with her. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly. 

Ianthe melted into the kiss, some of the urgency leaving her. She felt the love and devotion that Tony was putting into the kiss, and responded in kind. Tony's thrusts became slower, deeper, and he reveled in the sensations. Their pace and feeling changed from fucking, to making love.

Tony was gently sucking her sore nipples, as he made love to her slowly, and thoroughly. They kept eye contact, and the love and adoration he saw directed towards him humbled him.

Ianthe moaned, as he hit her G spot. She gasped in pleasure, as she felt her orgasm building.

Tony could feel pleasure all the way down to his toes! Ianthe was squeezing her pelvic floor muscles, adding a sharp edge to his lazy pleasure. He started thrusting faster, as she clenched around him.

"God, babe! Yes! Love you so much." Tony exclaimed, feeling his balls draw up. He was close! He tilted her hips, and started focusing on making her come.

"I love you, Tony. So much!" Ianthe exclaimed, the gasped as she felt his fingers on her clit.

"Come for me, love." Tony groaned. She always took him to the edge of coming too soon!

She grabbed his clenching and unclenching ass, putting her hands beneath his boxers, and pushing him into her deeper. They both moaned at the feeling, and he rubbed her clit faster.

Her climax came quickly, causing her to shout. The feeling of ecstasy was deep, and the feeling of Tony coming inside her made it last even longer.

As soon as he felt Ianthe start coming, Tony unleashed his tight control. He let the feelings of release and pleasure take over, coming hard. He leaned down, taking Thee's lips in a languid, loving kiss.

They seperated slowly, kissing each other tenderly.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you more!" He panted, flopping back onto the bed. He was exhausted. "How about we close the curtains, and pretend like there's no world outside?"

"Can't you see that it's just raining? Ain't no need to go outside. I'll make you banana pancakes, and we can pretend like it's the weekend, now."

"Yum! Add some blueberries, and I'm there. Let's eat them in bed, and then take a nap. Tum off all the phones, and spend a lazy day in bed with my super hot wife? Sounds perfect, let's do it!" Tony said. The thought of spending the day in bed with Ianthe, made him release a tension he didn't know he was holding.

"Sounds wonderful! You turn off our phones, and I'll go start the pancakes." Ianthe said, throwing a robe on.

As she left the room, he sent a text to Granger. All it said was that he and Ianthe would be unreachable, and he'd call her tomorrow. He then quickly turned both of their phones off.

* * *

Now, to a more pressing problem. He could call his chastity belt the 'Iron Maiden', he thought, snorting at his own joke. Ianthe may have thought she had distracted him- she had, actually- but he had an eidetic memory. 

So, lasers. Maybe some repulsers...ooh! Maybe a small missile launcher? 'Is that overkill?' He thought.

Nah! When it came to his little girl, there was no such thing. He could implant a tracking device-


End file.
